


Say 'Ah'

by dethdonut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual, Force-Feeding, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stuffing, chub kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dethdonut/pseuds/dethdonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro forcefeeds a submissive John, and gives him proper punishment for complaining about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say 'Ah'

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie from a Tumblr request. Hoo boy was I into BroJohn...

_Smack._

"Open up."

A choked whimper.

_Smack._

"C'mon kid, just say 'ah'."

Grinding of hips, a pressure against skin with hot, burning throbbing.

_Smack._

"There you go."

John struggles in his position to lift his head, but obeys and unhinges his clamped jaws to swallow another painfully cold, sweet spoonful of slightly melted ice cream. His cheeks are flushed with tears and a deep red blush similar in shade to his rump- bright cherry from the repeated spankings for not cooperating. He dribbles, chocolate oozing down his soft chin and rolled neck, dripping onto the bed spread. A large hand grips his face, their thumb wiping off the access messy remains for the boy. A tender moment before being force fed another overloaded serving.

Bro lets his partner focus on his currently full mouth before digging deeper into the gallon of ice cream, watching John curl with sobs and whines on his lap; the boy's wrists and ankles are restrained by simple ribbon, nothing fancy, but the affect is all the same. John's limited in his mobility, his bare ass up in the air and face buried between his arms as he slowly rubs his erection in Bro's thigh, struggling to force down the umpteenth spoonful of decadent, tooth-rotting-ly sweet dessert.

"Augf," John sputters, spitting chocolate on himself, "Bro, I can't, I-"

A swift smack on his cheeks and John openly sobs with held back frustration and pain; not from the sting ripping through his skin, but how he writhes in lust, his stuffed, globular belly pushing and pooling into Bro's lap. The pressure sends him whirling, fat tears in the corner of his eyes as he shudders and takes another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"You asked for dessert, you gotta be a good boy and finish it all." Bro's lips pull into a wry smile as his fingers dance lightly over John's plush skin, his other hand hovering the emptied spoon to John's lips, letting him lap at it. "Can't let any go to waste."

The boy breathes, struggling to fully exhale without adding too much pressure to his strained, painfully full stomach; he doesn't succeed.

A sniffle, blubbering, mumbled words and he's over the edge.

The spoon is dropped, forgotten for the moment, and John is rolled over in Bro's lap, his back suddenly pressing his legs. John still cries out, his exposed middle sticking straight up from the amount of food crammed into it, painfully tight and churning. Bro's warm hand slides over the taut, yet still plush skin, the smooth dome-like surface burning under his palm. He pushes down and meets plush resistance, the pressure sending the boy into a wave of twisting grunts and moans; Bro's nimble fingers travel downwards to the bulge in John's shorts, but barely hovers over the fabric, giving just a ghost of a touch. John's hips buck and Bro decides to pick the spoon back up.

The ice cream is goopy, long past when it could hold it's shape, but Bro shovels a spoonful anyways into John's mouth; chocolate bubbles from the corner of his mouth, but Bro doesn't bother in wiping it away this time. A few more sloppy servings of dessert and John is sputtering, not quite choking, but he's far past his limit; the over-stimulation of his stuffed stomach, sweet tastes, and throbbing boner sends shivers of pleasure through his wobbling body. Bro pauses.

"Too much?"

John nods slowly, his eyes red and puffy, matching his cherry, tear slicked cheeks. He hiccups, and Bro leans down to kiss the corner of his chocolate smudged lips.

"Okay, then. You've been good tonight." 

John smiles in response.


End file.
